Aku Yakin
by Hiname
Summary: Aku sangat yakin, kau akan menyadarinya...


**Aku Yakin...**

Hinata POV

Hajimemashite, Hinata Hyuuga-desu. Aku seorang pewaris klan Hyuuga. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau, karena Hanabi terlalu lemah, maka harus aku yang menjadi pewaris. Aku, menyukai seorang Otaku. Ya, Otaku. Dia seorang pemuda berwajah stoic dan berambut raven dengan sutail pantat ayam.

Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Namun, kami sangat berbeda. Ia menyukai music. Dan aku? Music bukan duniaku. Ia sedang dekat dengan yang 'katanya' hanya sahabat karibnya. Ia dan Sakura Haruno sangat dekat hingga seluruh angkatan kami mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dari kabar burung yang berkicau, mereka saling mencintai.

Aku mempunyai dua teman dekat. Ingat, hanya teman, bukan sahabat. Karena kupikir, tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya kecuali 'dia'. 'Dia' adalah Sabaku Temari. Dia pindah ke kota lain karena ayahnya dipindah-tugaskan. Temari sangat mengerti diriku. Dia satu-satunya sahabatku.

Teman dekatku bernama Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Jadi, seringkali aku ditinggal berkencan. Shika sangat pendiam namun penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan Ino sangat meledak-ledak. Jadi, kontras sekali dengan sifat Shika. Meskipun begitu, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

" Hina, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Sakura padaku. "A-ano Sakura-san, aku akan pergi bersama Ino dan Shika, bisa ditunda?" jawabku. "Dame. Tidak bisa. Ini penting." Jawab Sakura. "Ba-Baiklah. A-ano Ino-chan Shika-kun, aku akan pergi bersama Sakura. Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian" kataku pamit. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Berjanjilah kau akan menyusul. Yaksoku?!" Tanya Ino. "Yaksoku." Aku menjawab sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan Ino dan kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Sakura.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju, aku kemudian bertanya "A-ano Sakura-san, ada apa?". "Bisakah kau berhenti menyukai Sasuke?" tanyanya sarkatis. " Hn?! A-aku ti-tidak menyukai Sasuke kok. Aku… hanya mengaguminya." Jawabku sambil menangis dalam hati. "Baik kalau begitu. Aku harap kau tidak akan menangis saat aku nanti menjadi kekasihnya" jawab Sakura dengan nada sinis. Kemudian dia meninggalkanku. Aku berlari pergi untuk menemui Ino dan Shika.

Aku menemukan mereka di kantin sedang memakan makan siang mereka. "I-no, Shi-shika…" cicitku. "E? Duduklah. Hinata membawa bento ya?" Tanya Ino padaku. "I-iya. I-ino mau?" tawarku. "tidak. Aku dan Shika sudah beli makan siang kok. Itadakimasu…" seru Ino. Kemudian kami mulai makan siang kami. Setelah selesai, kami kembali ke kelas.

"Hiname!" seru seseorang saat aku melewati lorong untuk kembali ke kelas setelah disuruh mengembalikan alat peraga. Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha! "I-iya U-uchiha-san?" jawabku gugup. Wajahku memanas dan sepertinya pipiku mulai memerah. "Ano, nanti akan ada rapat untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kita. Bisa datang?" tanyanya. "Mu-mungkin b-bisa. D-dimana?" tanyaku. "Di café biasa. Jam 7. Jangan lupa!" ingatnya padaku sambil melenggang pergi. Aku hanya terpaku.

At Home

"Tadaima…" ucapku lesu. Entah mengapa seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, ini bukan karena perkataan Sakura tadi siang. Apa aku kecapekan? "Hinata-sama, anda kenapa?" Tanya seorang pelayan padaku. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. A-aku a-akan ke kamar sa-saja." Kemudian aku berjalan gontai ke kamar.

Kubuka ponselku yang sedari tadi siang tidak kuaktifkan. Hanya ada 2 pesan. Satu dari ayah dan satu lagi dari nomor tak dikenal.

From : Unknown Number

Hiname, jangan lupa.

To : Unknown Number

Ini siapa?

From : Unknown Number

Aku Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke Uchiha tahu nomor ponselku? Oh iya, ada rapat! Aku harus segera mandi dan berganti baju. Lalu izin ke Ayah. "Ayah, aku akan pergi café di depan sekolah. Apa ayah mengizinkanku?" ujarku meminta izin. Aku tidak gugup bersama ayah karena aku sangat dekat dengan ayah. "ya. Ayah mengizinkanmu. Jangan pulang larut malam. Jaga diri baik-baik." Izin Ayah.

Sampai di café, aku duduk di kumpulan pengurus HUT sekolah kami. Ada Shino Aburame dari kelas XI F, Kiba Inuzuka dari kelas yang sama denganku, XI C, Sakura Haruno dari XI A, dan tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha dari XI A. Kami berbincang-bincang mengenai program dan lomba apa saja yang akan diadakan untuk HUT sekolah kami nanti. Begitu selesai, aku langsung pulang.

Pagi ini akan diadakan rapat ulang untuk persiapan acara HUT. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengannya. Aaa….. wajahku memanas dan kurasa wajahku sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Setelah rapat, kami dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok tergantung lomba. Dan tebak, siapa yang menjadi partnerku? Ya! Sasuke Uchiha! Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat gugup! Huft… sudahlah. Tidak usah kupikirkan dulu sebaiknya. Ini kan baru dimulai besok…

Hari ini aku dan Sasuke berencana untuk hunting beberapa peralatan untuk lomba. Seperti mencari gunting, kain, benang jahit, jarum jahit, dan kertas gambar. Kami mendapat bagian lomba desain pakaian. "Hiname, apa lagi yang kurang?" tanyanya padaku. "E-eto se-sepertinya su-sudah. A-ano Uchiha-san, bo-boleh saya be-bertanya?" tanyaku gugup karena baru pertama kali mengobrol berdua dengannya. "Hn." Gumamnya. "S-sebenarnya, ke-kenapa U-Uchiha-san me-memanggilku de-dengan sebutan Hi-hiname?" tanyaku malu-malu. "tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu." Jawabnya datar. "aaa… S-souka. A-ano, di toko sebelah ada fi-figure Nisekoi yang terbaru di-diskon j-juga. A-apa U-uchiha-san ma-mau ke-kesana?" tawarku. " Hontou ni?" matanya berbinar-binar. Bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman. Senyuman yang jarang dapat kulihat. "Ha-hai." Jawabku. " baiklah. Ayo kesana!" dia berseru sambil menggandeng tanganku. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

Sasuke membeli banyak action figure. Seperti figure Chitoge Kirisaki, Onodera Kosaki, dan Marika Tachibana. Dan aku, hanya membeli figure dari Ichijou Raku. "Kau hanya beli itu?" tanyanya memecah lamunanku. "Ha-hai. Sa-saya bu-bukan penggemar A-anime ataupu O-otaku." Jawabku sambil tersipu. "aa… Souka. Oh ya, aku mau pulang dulu. Ada janji dengan Sakura. Aku pergi dulu jaa…" pamitnya sambil kemudian melenggang pergi. "Ma-mata…." Jawabku lesu. Lagi-lagi Sakura… namun, ia kembali lagi dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Semburat merah langsung mewarnai pipiku.

Aku berdo'a pada Kami-sama agar Sasuke bisa menyadari perasaanku. **Aku Yakin** , suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti akan menyadari perasaanku…


End file.
